


But I Thought...

by DarkAlpha67



Series: STORIES [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Basketball Player Derek, Cocky Stiles, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jock Derek, Jock Stiles, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin's party, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of biphobia, Misunderstandings, Normal and brooding Derek, Party, Presumed Cora Hale/ Stiles Stilinski, Rambling and babbling, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Derek liked Stiles... Heck his heart did that whole skipping and jumping thing when Stiles entered the same room as him.It's just too bad his sister as a thing for him too.Or does she...?*A requested prompt





	But I Thought...

**Author's Note:**

> Classic98 asked for:
> 
> Hi i would love if you could please write a Derek/Stiles story.  
> One where Derek falls for Stiles but won't do anything about because Stiles is the guy that Derek's friend has a crush on.  
> Or is he ?.

We all had that one mistake, we’d wished we’d take back or reverse time, so we could smack some sense into our past self.

Derek had that, it was a choice he had lived to regret.

And that was to allow Stiles Stilinski to draw him in and grab onto his innocent 14 year old heart.

 

                                     **________________________**

 

He was sweaty, his body burning hot from the physical exertion that only a good two hours of basketball practice could do. With his heart pumping, Derek followed after Boyd as the team headed to the showers, the two boys listening to Isaac complaining about the sheer exhaustion he felt from both Lacrosse and Basketball.

“I don’t know how much more I can take of this!” Isaac groaned obnoxiously, his puppy blue eyes bright and fixed on Derek.

With a hard roll of his eyes, Derek sighed. “Then drop one. Because I swear to God, if I have to hear you bitch about this once more time, _I’m_ gonna drop you.” His threat fell on deaf ears as Isaac let out another loud moan as he arched his back.

If Derek didn’t love the asshole, he would have snapped and told him to just shut the fuck up… but sadly Derek had a soft spot for him and Isaac found pleasure in overusing that particular weakness for his daily convenience.

Thankfully they had just arrived at the lockers and Derek took the small and only opening for the blessing that it was. He hurried past Isaac and headed for his locker, taking out his towel and toiletries.

All around the rattling of the many showers turning on echoed through the locker room, the dozen or so voices of his teammates drowned out with the occasional loud and over expressive laughter between two friends who were too two-faced to tell the other their jokes sucked.

He headed to his stall and covered the entrance with the plastic blue curtain. The hot water burned down on him and he took his time, wanting to wait it out until most of his teammates were done.

Never mind the ‘no homo’ comments that flew around, he fucking hated the kiss ass remarks.

_“Good shoot, Derek.”_

_“Man with that shot, we are gonna fucking crush it.”_

God forbid, they gave him that heavy bro-slap against his bare shoulder.

Derek was Bisexual, everyone on the team knew that and if anyone so much as whispered a homophobic or biphobic slur around him…

He had been given a two day suspension the last time someone made a hateful comment toward him and he hadn’t even landed in a punch thanks to Boyd and Isaac, but since that day the team had made sure to give Derek and everyone who might ‘swing that way’ their ‘full support’.

Yeah right…

When all the suds had been thoroughly rinsed from his body, Derek dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. A few of teammates were already dressed and on their way out. They smirked and nodded to him. Derek responded with a short jerk of his eyebrows.

He reached for his clean boxers and bend down to slip it on under his towel. He caught a glimpse of Isaac stepping out of the shower and he let out a small sigh of relief.

The last thing he wanted to do was stay behind and wait for him to get some, risking the chance that he might end up on the conversation with someone.

“Wow.” A voice said behind him, loud and heightened by the deliberate drawl of the ‘o’, “I never knew Derek Hale was shy.”

Instinctively, after years of reacting and short circuiting due to that voice, Derek spun around, his green eyes wide as they fall on the lone boy sitting on the bend behind him, dressed in nothing but a pair of low hung jeans and sneakers, revealing those lean muscles and porcelain skin, perfected by the dotting of randomly placed beauty marks.

Whiskey eyes locked with his and a cocky smirk formed slowly on his thin, cupid bow-shaped lips. “What else are you hiding from the school, Der?”

His mind drew a blank and when he found his tongue tangled, unable to move accordingly to form proper words, Derek allowed his eyes to save him from embarrassment.

Stiles fuckin’ Stilinski.

The boy who captured his eyes and crushed his heart all in one single go…

“Glaring,” Stiles sighed sadly, shaking his head. “You know, a smile wouldn’t kill you. It might hurt your facial muscles a little but after a few days of practice, they should adapt to the newly discovered expression.”

His lips parted, words on the tip of his tongue but they remained unsaid.

Stiles stared at him, tilting him head to the side and raising his eyebrows in curiosity. He was waiting for Derek to say something. He had purposefully baited Derek to say something but like always instead of provoking him, Stiles just succeeded in hindering Derek from acting like a fucking human.

The locker room door burst open.

Derek’s head snapped over, and relief flooded him as stern and hard brown eyes let him. Her dark brows were furrowed together and her pouty lips were pursed in annoyance.

“Oh!” Stiles exclaimed and Derek winced internally. “Hey, Cor.”

His sister’s eyes fell on Stiles and her expression fell instantly, replaced by a bright smile and lightened eyes. “Hey!”

Derek spun around then, ignoring the pang in his heart as he hurriedly unwrapped his towel and slipped on his shorts and loose basketball vest, the number 33 large and bold onto the back. He took a seat on the bench, bowing his head as he slipped on his socks and shoes.

He tried to ignore them but their voices drifted to him and his traitorous eyes flickered over just in time to catch Stiles, now thankfully in a shirt, pulling his sister in an embrace.

“Man, I have missed hanging with you.” Stiles said to her, his hands falling on her shoulders briefly before they dropped.

Derek bit down on his lip, the skin pinched between his teeth as he forced his heart to stop hurting and his mind to stop focusing on their conversation, to stop zoning on every word the two shared and every laugh that spilled from Stiles’ mouth.

“Der!” Cora called to him.

Derek looked over as casually as he could. Isaac and Boyd were already dressed and standing by the end of the locker aisle, their eyebrows raised and their eyes searching. They knew… and they both never mentioned it.

“One sec.” He muttered.

He stood up and shoved his dirty clothes into his spare backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder, Derek slammed his locker shut and made his way over to Cora, keeping eyes fixed only on her and his friends, forcing his body to ignore the heated whiskey stare that followed after him.

Isaac and Boyd headed out first and Derek was just a step behind them when Stiles’ deep voice stopped him.

“BDSM, huh?”

Derek spun around and frowned. “What?”

He was met with a cocky smirk. “Your tat... You might wanna look into that.”

He heard Cora stifle a laugh and he raised his eyebrows at Stiles. “And you might want to look past the sexual meanings to everything you come across.”

He turned around and walked away from Stiles, his body tense as he felt the burning, laser stare boring into his back. He wanted to turn around but at the same time he wanted to run as fast he could, away from Stiles and away from the knowing eyes of his friends and sister.

“Now where’s the fun in that, Sourwolf!”

Derek winced at the name, trying his hardest to ignore the fluttering sensation that erupted in the pit of his stomach.

 

                                       **__________________________**

 

See the thing was, Derek had always known about Stiles. How could he not?

The kid was the loudest, most expressive asshole that walked the halls of Beacon Hills. He was the kid who walked up to Derek, freshman year, who told him he had super badass eyebrows and then went on to talk to Derek through the entire day of orientation.

Being the nervous kid that he was, Derek had been happy, thinking that he had maybe made a friend. But when he had walked into Beacon Hills at the start of the school year, he found Stiles surrounded by Scott McCall and the other boy hadn’t so much as acknowledged Derek that entire day.

And like the kid who was never one to beg for anyone’s attention, Derek had shrugged Stiles off and went on with his life, befriending Erica and two week later, Boyd and Isaac.

He had been so sure Stiles was just a shadow from his past but nope, he was everywhere. 

His voice rung down the hallways, his laugh could be heard from across the lacrosse field while his jerky, spastic movements caught his eyes at every turn of the corner.

Derek had thought Stiles would be that nerdy jock that would just be that guy you’d notice but never conversed with until the day, exactly one month ago, when Cora had come home and told him she’d befriended Stiles and so it was... 

Derek had to watch from the side lines as Stiles and Cora’s friendship blossomed. And as his sister fell for a guy Derek might have a thing for too.

 

                                      **_________________________**

 

“Hey!” Cora burst into his room, her grin wide and mischievous. “So, I don’t know if you heard, but Lydia Martin is throwing a party for all the Lacrosse players.”

Derek flipped a page on his reading book and said nothing. He knew what was coming and as his baby sister jumped onto his bed, causing him to bounce, he ignored her in favor of staring at a single line, somewhere near the middle of a story, he had no desire to read anymore.

“And as you know, Stiles is on the team and he invited me, and you, to come with. He said the basketball players are going too but he knew you’d chicken out, so he’s personally inviting you.”

Derek scoffed internally. Yeah right… more like he invited Cora and remember Derek as an afterthought.

“So?” Big brown eyes come into view as Cora shoved the book away in order to shove her face into Derek’s personal space. “Will you come with me?”

Reaching out, Derek planted his hand over her face and shoved her back. Cora yelped as she fell back and Derek didn’t feel bad for her. She knew he hated it when people disturbed him when he was reading and he hated it even more when people got into his face.

“That was uncalled for!” She scrambled up and glared at him.

Derek rolled his eyes. “No, it wasn’t.”

“Look just say yes and I will leave you the fuck alone with your reading book. Please, Der? Please, please, please—“

“Okay!” He shouted out. “Okay, I’ll go, just shut up.”

A shit face grin spread across his sister mouth. She leaned over, slapped her hands over both his cheeks and moved forward to press a loud, wet kiss against his forehead. He grimaced, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to break free.

“Thank you!” She rolled back and off the bed, landing on her feet with a triumphant grin. “Love you! Enjoy your book that I know you’re not reading.”

As he watched her walk away, the familiar feeling of annoyance faded and gave way to a tight, uncomfortable twist in his gut as he realized what he’d just agreed to.

A party… he was going to as party.

He hated parties! All that loud music and the overtly sexual dancing that people actually thought looked seductive and the drinking and the sickening smell of puke and alcohol in the air. 

He hated the idea of having to force a smile and talk to people he knew nothing about, he hated the idea that he will be entering a room where he will no doubt run into Stiles…

Fuck.

 

                                  **______________________________**

 

Derek entered school the next day as a man on mission. Erica could help him out. He knew she was going to that fucking party too. She’d _have_ to help him find something to wear because there was no way he was asking Cora and he didn’t want to bother Laura.

As he stalked through the hallway with his hands stuffed into his leather jacket, hiding the nervous fist he was clenching and relaxing, he looked around. She wasn’t near the entrance like she always was and he knew Boyd and Isaac weren’t at school yet.

Derek around the corner, leading to the hallway where Erica’s locker was, hoping that maybe she’d be there when he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

There, leaning against Stiles’ locker was his sister. She was saying something, nodding and smiling to Stiles, who was leaning against his shoulder, staring down at her with great interest. 

Derek moved back and spun back around the corner, pressing his back against the cold, hard wall.

All around, people were talking but it was all just a distance noise to Derek. Their smiling faces flashed in his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut. He had no right to be angry or hurt.

Stiles didn’t know how he felt and Cora deserved to be happy. 

She was completely oblivious to Derek’s growing crush on the boy who bugged him to no end. How could she know he liked Stiles when all he did was glare when Stiles was around?

Swallowing down the growing lump in his throat, Derek turned around the corner, ready to face them and to walk past like he wasn’t affected at all. Just as he moved away from the wall, whiskey eyes flickered up, they met his and Derek stopped walking.

He felt someone bump into him. He knew he should move but he wasn’t prepared for Stiles to have seen him, much less _look_ at him.

His heart thundered against his chest when his sister turned as well, following Stiles’ eyes. A smile broke across her face but all he saw was the growing smirk that tugged onto the mole dotted brunette's lips.

He felt his stomach twist and turn.

Did he know?

No… Stiles wasn’t cruel. Sure he took a shine to that cocky Jock stereotype but Stiles wasn’t someone who found joy in hurting others.

He watched numbly as Stiles said something to his sister, who nodded with great excitement, before glancing up once more, winking toward Derek and then turning around, his backpack slung over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway exuding confidence.

As Derek watched him, he knew then and there that he was done. He needed to get over Stiles and he knew the upcoming party was just the place to do it.

 

                                    **_________________________**

 

He hated this party.

As the music thumped and thumped in the background, dulled by the closed doors and the distance, he had put between Lydia'says lake house and himself, Derek knew he’d been an idiot to think he could do this.

Dressed in a deep red Henley, black ripped jeans and his usual leather jacket, he’d walked into the party, confident that he had it in him, that he’d find someone, anyone. All he had needed was some liquid courage and just drive Stiles out of his head.

He had a plan, a plan that both Erica and Isaac objected to with great passion, but a plan none the less.

And it had all fallen to shit when he heard the loud whoop coming from the distance, his eyes falling on Stiles and Scott dancing with Allison and Lydia with huge smiles on their faces. He had taken one look at that face, and every drop of courage he had had melted and evaporated into the air.

Derek had walked away when he felt his friend nudge his side, followIngleton after Erica who handed him a bottle of beer, her chocolate brown eyes disapproving yet understanding. 

She has been there too. Stiles was her first crush and she’d gone through the whole ‘having the boy you liked look right past you on a day to day base’.

Of course, Stiles didn’t look right past him at all, no, Derek would have liked that. 

Instead he spoke to Derek, he taunted Derek, and he winked and smiled and smirked at Derek. All the while unknowing to the rush of emotions it erupted in Derek when Stiles so much as walked past him.

So here he was, sitting outside Lydia’s lake house, his feet dangling off the edge of the wooden floor board, a breath away from brushing against the water below, with the same bottle of beer Erica had given him in his hands.

He had had a  plan and he should have known better to think he would go through with it.

But at least here, he could wallow alone and not have to worry about looking like a fucking loser or that he might catch a glimpse of Stiles and his sister.

God, the idea that he’d have to give Stiles the big brother speech made him—

“Hey, Sourwolf.”

No. 

Derek froze, feeling the warm bubble of self-pity burst, allowing the cold icy air into cover him. He waited, hoping and praying that he had just imaged it.

The wooden floor board’s creaked, loud footsteps causing him to wince.

He felt him before he saw him.

Stiles’ body brushed against his as he lowered himself down beside Derek, his long leg swinging back and forth, every move causing their thighs to rub against each other’s. His body jolted and he felt those dizzying flutters erupted in his stomach.

Derek shifted away from Stiles, remembering his sister and his promise.

“This is nice!” The loud mouth brunette commented. “It’s a little chilly, though.”

“Then go back inside where it’s warm.” Derek gritted out, staring down at his hands as he picked at the label of his beer bottle.

There was a pause before Stiles answered. “Nah. It’s getting a little loud and too much in there. You can’t dance without someone touching ass. Now, I love asses, don’t get me wrong but I don’t feel for people feeling me up.”

Derek chewed on the inside of his cheeks, pulling at the label, careful to get it off completely.

“So, anyway, came out here… saw you and figured you could use some company. The dark clothes and gloomy atmosphere looked too depression for me to leave you outility here all alone.”

Derek frowned down at his jeans and flickered his eyes up, over to the mist covered water, nodding inwardly that, yes, it did look kind of gloomy. 

Maybe that’s why he felt comfortable here, because this place actually represented just how messed up he felt at the moment.

“Now,” He felt Stiles shift beside him. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to get away from people.” He said clearly.

Stiles hummed, understandingly. “Why? Party not your scene?”

Derek licked his lips and lifted his head to stare ahead of him. 

Maybe if he didn’t answer Stiles, then the other boy would leave him alone. What was he doing talking to Derek, anyway?

“No?” Stiles asked. “Yes—“

“Shouldn’t you be with my sister?” Derek snapped, turning to glare at Stiles.

Whiskey eyes squinted with confusion as dark brows furrowed together. “What?”

He was nervous at having Stiles so close. He was angry at himself for enjoying it so much when he knew it was wrong and he was pissed off at Stiles for being here, talking to him when he should be in there with Cora.

With nothing else to do, Derek latched onto that anger. “What the hell are you doing here, talking to me when you should be inside with my sister? You’re the one who invited her, you’re the one who was sweet talking her all fucking month and yet you’re here---“

“Whoa! Whoa!” Pale hands came into view as they waved madly in front of his face. “Whoa! Time out! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Derek opened his mouth, exasperated and irritated that he actually had to be the one to point this out for Stiles when the jock in question spoke over him, never comfortable to just shut up for once.

“You think your sister and I are, like, a thing? Dude, what the fuck? How blind can you be? Why the hell would you think me and Cora have got a thing going?” Wide, shock filled eyed were locked with his.

Derek huffed. “I don’t know, Stiles, maybe because you’ve be hanging out with her any chance you got, you yourself invited her to this party and even got me to tagged along, just to convince her to come.”

A bark of laughter broke from Stiles and Derek jerked back, seeing nothing funny about this situation.

“Dude!” Stiles looked at him with an open mouth grin, and wide humorous eyes. “I did all those things for you!”

“You… what?” Derek spluttered out.

“Yeah. I mean, I—I kinda had a thing for you which only grew when you came out, not that you had to, I already knew you were into guys too, but that only like solidified my metaphorically boner for you and then, well Cora came to one day, told me that I’d better get off my ass and do something, so she’s kinda been helping me to gather enough courage to, like, ask you out, which I was gonna do tonight!”

Derek, with his mouth a gaped, sat frozen stiff in shock. Everything Stiles had just said kept running through his head, words like “for you” and “ask you out”, being the ones that repeated like a record, trying to revive his shell shocked mind.

“Uh, surprise?” A squeaky voice broke through his little melt down.

Derek blinked. “You… you have a thing for me? The guy you insult, fuck with on a daily basis, and is an all-around asshole to?”

“Geez, don’t make it sound so romantic.” Stiles grumbled under his breath, a blush rushing down his neck and reddening his already pink cheeks. “And I wasn’t intentionally being an asshole okay? I'm just so nervous all the time that my mouth runs ahead of my mind and I say the first thing that comes to mind.”

“‘Nice package, Sourwolf’, is the first thing that comes to mind when I came to Scott’s house to drop of those cookies my mom made for him?”

Stiles have him a ‘bitch, please’ look. “Hey, at least I say something! All you do is glare and shut down everything and anything that leaves my mouth. Do you know how hard it was to believe Cora when she insisted that you might like me too?”

Now it was Derek’s turn to look bashful. He looked away from Stiles’ incredulous eyes, down at his beer bottle.

Silence fell over them both as realization slowly sunk in. 

Stiles liked him… Stiles actually felt the same way about him… So why—

“Why did you smirk and wink at me yesterday?” Derek asked, recalling that very shitty memory.

He returned his eyes to see Stiles lifting his hand and scratching the back of his head, ruffling his hair. Now that Derek knew how the other boy felt, he could see how truly unsure of himself and the situation, Stiles actually was.

From the nervous way he felt moving his hands around, right down to the way he was currently gnawing at his bottom lip.

“Stiles?”

The jock sighed and moved to lock his own uncertain eyes with Derek’s. “I was, I guess I was trying to flirt with you, show you that I was interested but looking back on it now… It probably came off the wrong way.”

_Way wrong._

“I…” Derek trailed off. “I don’t know what to say.”

Stiles huffed out a quaky laugh. “Yeah, me too. I mean this whole thing went so differently from what I had planned.”

Biting the corner of his lip nervously, Derek took a risk and asked. “What… How did you plan for it to go?”

Stiles inhaled. “Uh, well. First I’d walk over here, talk to you. It’s be nice and comfortable because we're finally alone, no friends and fucking untimely school bells to interrupt us or make things awkward… I’d say something funny, you’d laugh. I’d suggest we do this again and then after some persistence for my end, you’d give in and say yes.”

A smile was growing on Derek’s lip as he listened to the little scenario. The blush on Stiles’ cheeks had brightened but the boy remained strong. He stared at Derek directly, as if determined to come off as confident as always.

As the little scene played out in his head, Derek found himself shaking his head. “I don’t think you would have had to insist on it so much.”

Stiles perked up. “You think?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, I would have been a little against it, what with me thinking you and Cora were a thing but I think if you actually explained it and told me that you felt the same way, I would have said—mmph!”

Warm, soft, cherry flavored lips captured his. A sweet, gently pressure that had his insides flipping upside down, his mind racing, his heart hammering and his body buzzing.

It was over all too soon as Stiles jerked back, their lips leaving each other’s with a wet pop.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry! I fucked up! It’s just I heard you saying you felt the same way and I’ve been wanting to hear those four words for like three years now and when you said it, my body kinda reacted like it’s been craving to do for the past three…” Stiles trailed off as Derek’s warm hands cupped his face.

With his bottle next to him and out of his hands, Derek had turned and took Stiles’ flushed face into his palms, a grin stretching so wide across his face he was sure it would split in half. Utter joy coursed through him and he felt excited  and damn near giddy.

Stiles, now focused on the moment they were in, stared at Derek with wide whiskey eyes, his lips parted, his hot breath fanning against Derek’s lips, luring him in, beckoning him to close that small distance between then.

“I’m sorry I kissed you.”

Derek grinned at him. “I’m not.”

He leaned forward then, wrapping his lips around Stiles’, sucking that soft, sweet bottom lip between his, igniting a groan from Stiles that caused him to stir in his pant. Large, cold hands wrapped around his wrists as lips moved against his, kissing him back. Pleasure rushed through Derek, from his tingling lips to the pit of his stomach were those butterflies were having a rave.

Stiles opened his mouth and tilted his head to the side and Derek slipped his tongue in, tasting Stiles, exploring Stiles in a way he had never thought he’d get the chance to.

They kissed and kissed, nibbling and sucking, deepening the kiss only to pull back and exchange tiny, sweet pecks. It was amazing and everything he’d thought it’d be.

It felt like hours before Stiles hands, now around Derek’s neck; one hand against his racing pulse point and the other tangled through his hair, gripped onto his strands and gently pulled away, panting and gasping for breath.

They had shifted sometime during the kiss. Both were facing the other, each with one leg brought up. Stiles moved, lifting his leg a little higher before stretching it out beside Derek 

With his thumb stroking Stiles’ warm, rosy cheek, Derek stared down at those pink bruised lips.

“I don’t want to go too fast.” Stiles muttered under his breath.

Derek licked his lips, drawing in his bottom one when he tasted Stiles on them, and nodded. “Yeah, I understand.”

Pulling back, Stiles smiled at him. “But I do want to take you out.”

“I sure hope so after that kiss.”

Those warm hands vanished as Stiles let him go to give him a small, playful shove, bringing forth a laugh from Derek.

“C’mon man, I’m tryna be romantic and sweet here. You being a smart ass, isn’t helping?”

“But wasn’t I a smartass in your scenario? If not, then you clearly don’t know me.”

“Derek.” Stiles groaned his name, “shut up before I lose my cool.”

With humor swimming in his eyes, Derek smacking his lips shut dramatically, forced on a serious expression and gave Stiles a firm nod.

Shaking his head, Stiles asked. “Derek Hale, will you go out with me tomorrow? Where I will wine and dine you with a soda or a shake and curly fries.”

Humming in false contemplation, Derek pretended to consider an invitation both he and Stiles knew there was only one answer to.

“If, I say yes… Can we go back to kissing?”

Stiles scoffed. “Fuck yes.”

Snorting with laughter, Derek gave Stiles a firm, solid nod. “Then, yes. You can take me out tomorrow.”

“Finally!”

Hands grabbed his face once more and Derek was all too happy to be drawn in.

 

                                       **_______________________**

 

That night he made his sister pancakes for dinner and pressed a loud kiss on her cheek, thanking her profusely for being a meddlesome pain and telling her that he loved with all his heart.

She ended up slamming the door in his face when he started becoming  too much but what the hell, tomorrow he was going out with Stiles.

Now all he had to do was call Erica so she can help him find something to wear


End file.
